Extended Range Electric Vehicles and hybrid vehicle applications typically include an internal combustion engine that only runs in brief intervals during the operation of the vehicle. The internal combustion engine may automatically start to run in response to a pre-defined event, including but not limited to a low battery charge, a sudden acceleration request by a driver, etc. For some service applications of the EREVs and/or the hybrid vehicles, a service technician must ensure that the internal combustion engine is not capable of automatically starting. In order to ensure that the internal combustion engine is not capable of automatically starting, the service technician may switch an ignition switch of the vehicle from an ignition on mode, which allows for the operation of the internal combustion engine, to an ignition off mode, which turns the internal combustion engine off and prevents the internal combustion engine from starting.